Bullet for my Valentine
by Venache
Summary: Edward just dumped Bella so that the volturi don't get their hands on her. Time moves on she almost gets over him with the help of Jake. But she finds out another way to get back to Edward even if it means putting her friendship with Jake on the line. Will she take the risk of putting her friendship with Jake on the line or go for love to Edward ?
1. Chapter 1

A Bullet For My Valentine By Venache

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me so lets just be clear about that.

…..

I've never really thought about writing a twilight fic so here goes…{Draws in Breath}…This story is during the new moon saga, so l hope you enjoy. This is an Au fic {Alternate universe so l hope you enjoy. In this fic Edward can read Bella's thoughts but only when Bella removes her guard.

Prologue

Her heart was beating, as she looked at the gun in her hand. Shaking , eyes teary , Bella looked into his eyes filled with shock and betrayal.

How could she? She was his amigo, his partner in crime , so why now why this? Why now?

His voice was thick with emotion as he tried to make sense of the situation , anger beginning to surge through his veins "Is this all for him? Huh Bella! The same asshole who dumped your ass and left me to pick up the pieces huh , Answer me!" he shouted angrily as bitterness and pain swept through his voice but his heart was no better, all shriveled up with nothing more to give but submitting into the grasp of pure blackened evil.

His eyes turned black , his teeth increasing in size making his former become a mere shadow.

"His turning supreme alpha!" Quil's voice shouted from the background

"Jacob STOP! JAKE PLEASE !"

"There's , no way he can hear you Bella, his too far gone." Billy's soft voice said quietly shaking his head softly

Just the prologue, Stay tuned for chapter 1 pple and don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or any of its characters

This is an AU( Alternate Universe story) my what happened story

Chapter One

I was running and l didn't know why. Edward had said he wanted to meet me in the woods ASAP and a feeling in my heart scared me, making my feet move faster. What scared me the most was the fact that Edward was in a hurry. He usually said for a vampire time was like grains of sand in the Sahara dessert and he would wait for me no matter how long it took so no pressure. But what was the hurry for? My mind retorted trying to make sense of the situation.

Edward's body came to view and apparently he was lying on his back under a tree with his hands supporting his head. Hearing the patter of my feet he looked up and smiled weakly. Gently patting the ground beside his as a motion for me to lay next to him, l complied.

"A thorn is an eyesore in the rare beauty of a dessert bloom," Edward stated sounding again like he had come out of Shakespeare's Othello.

"You can come back to the 21st century any time now." I said smiling

"It's an Arabian Saying (In retrospect that's Vegeta's Brat telling you she made it up unless it does exist...shrugs...). Do you know I went to Arabia and l met a girl called Xania. She could predict the future and she said one day l was to make a difficult decision." He said quietly

" Does that decision include you buying me a twenty four bar chocolate while you battle with your health eating habits?" I said imagining Edward struggle with the junk food vs. Healthy food war we always had. Obviously l won so l frequently enjoyed mini snacks that he cursed and called an abomination to human bodies..Boy, what a control freak!...l thought smirking

"Bella, l'm not a control freak and stop imagining me as a naked chocolate statue".

Ooops, l have to remember to put a barrier in my mind!

"So am l anatomically correct?"

"Bella, l'm not that small, my penis is at least-" he stopped in mid sentence when he realized he was about to give me pointers on how huge he was and he just shook his head "Never mind." He stated at last

"Edward, l have a question for you?"

"Please not this again ," he sighed getting up

" Why can't you call it a dick or something immoral, do you always have to call it whats-it ."

"Firstly penis is its original name and l intend on keeping it that way, secondly l hate those dirty words coming from your mouth."

"Oh hey everybody nineteenth century boy is giving his girlfriend a letter about dirty words please Ed ,l wouldn't be surprised if you invented them yourself." I said shifting comfortably and closed my eyes. An awkward silence followed and l opened one eye.

"The cafete-",

"Bella ,l'm leaving." We said in unison

Bolting up l stood looking into his eyes "Is it that thing were you leave to make sure the people in the town don't notice you're not growing?"

"No," and that was his simple reply

"Great l'm coming with you, what should l pack do you have a brochure?" I asked excitedly

"The Voltri are the vampire top dogs, l mean big guys " he corrected himself "what they say goes and l for one am wanted for a conference with them in Italy."

"I still don't see why l can't come Ed."

"Bella its not that you can't come, l don't want you to come."

"Edward are you breaking up with me?" Tears swelled up in my eyes and they threatened to cascade endlessly

"It's dangerous and if they found out l was courting a human it wouldn't end well for you."

" They don't have to know, l'll stop swearing seriously and l will even call you Edward your full name just don't break up with me please l wouldn't-"

"Shhh, Bella it's done we are through l don't want anything to hurt you." He said wiping my tears with his fingers.

"Then don't hurt me Edward l love you," I said shamelessly sobbing

"You're just saying that, you will find other guys l was your first boyfriend remember."

"Was? You are speaking of this relationship in past tense already, Edward please."

"Promise me you won't do something stupid or dangerous"

"Ed-"

"Goodbye Bella." With that he disappeared with sheer supernatural speed

I stood there not believing it was truly over between us. When it was finally evident he wasn't coming back a strong foreign feeling struck me as it threatened to rip my heart in two. Where had l gone wrong? Wasn't our love stronger than the universe? I had left everything for him and he never said goodbye. Why did he have to be a heartbreaker, was it a lesson l never knew, l was being everything he wanted me to be. The thoughts of everybody laughing of my poor choices made the feeling more painful. Everything l ever wanted was now gone and l would never get it back.

My legs failed me as my heart, soul and body cried like never before and everything became black.

I know Bella is not herself but you guys didn't know what they talked about in the woods and besides this is another side you didn't know and l like it.

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW , This is my first published twilight fic so pliz review


End file.
